Fate
by Miss Suave
Summary: Maybe it is fate how they met. Tony just lost his wife and son in a tragic car crash when he meets Ziva. Will Ziva be able to pick up the pieces and help him learn how to love again? TIVA, duh. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody. Welcome to my new story. I hate always leaving you guys, but I took a break with the fanfiction world in general. School has been kicking my butt but it's over (finally!) I would totally do multiple stories at once, I am not sure yet, all depends on when my creative juices will flow. And Ziva does not work at NCIS. See ya later!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, I WOULD HAVE MONEYYYY!**

_TONY'S POV_

Dead. My family is dead. My beautiful wife of 3 years Jeanne has died in a car accident with our son who was only 2. She fell asleep at the wheel and drove off a bridge. I can't believe they are gone for about a month now.

Gibbs gave me 2 months off. Says I need to get my head straight. Which really means "I'm sorry for your loss. I understand." Abby just cries every time I see her and hugs me. McGee just gives me a sympathetic look when I look at my family.

This morning, I am at the coffee shop. I needed to get out of the apartment. As I was going out I wasn't really paying attention and I bumped into somebody shorter than me.

"Umph." I grunted as I felt the hot coffee hit my skin through my shirt. I heard a gasp and I looked up into somebody's big chocolate eyes.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry. Oh gosh I ruined your shirt!" The short woman said. She was beautiful and has a slight accent and I only heard it once before. Ari Haswari, who killed my partner Kate Todd a few years back.

"Are you Israeli?" I asked the mystery woman suddenly. She looked up from where she was cleaning my shirt and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why?"

I couldn't exactly tell her the reason. "Uh, just wondering. Making sure I'm on top of my accents game." I laughed nervously and she raised her eyebrow.

"That is a game? Never heard of it. But very good, I am Israeli." She smirked and crossed her arms as she saw how uncomfortable I was.

I gave her my best 'DiNozzo smile'. "I'm Tony DiNozzo, by the way."

She nodded her head in recognition.

"Ziva. Ziva David." I looked at her and my jaw dropped.

"Eli David is your father?! The director of Mossad?" She rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately. So, I am going to buy you a new shirt." She said taking out her wallet and I put my hand out to stop her.

"Miss David, I can not ask you to do that. That would not be fair." She looked at me with confusion.

"Why would it not be fair? It was my fault that I spilled your coffee on your shirt-" I interrupted her by putting my hand out

"I have plenty of shirts. However, maybe there is one way you could pay me back." I gave her another DiNozzo smile and she squints her eyes and tilts her head.

"I am not sure if I want to hear this." She teased and I laughed.

"Go out with me to dinner one night." I told her softly that she was actually shocked at how genuine I sounded.

Ziva looked nervous, she seemed like didn't trust people so easily, and quickly. But maybe I made her think otherwise. "Yes." She gave me her card. "I will see you soon Anthony." She smiled sweetly at me and walked in the opposite direction.

I was never a big fan of my name but when this gorgeous Israeli said it, I suddenly wondered why I disliked my name so much.

* * *

_THIRD PERSON'S POV_

Tony walk back to his apartment and for the first time, He felt like as if he was finally going in the right direction in life. He looked at a picture of his deceased wife and son. "Am I moving too fast? I know you would want me to be happy. But, you all were my world." He started sobbing "I love you both. With all my heart, forever and always."

* * *

Tony woke up out of my slumber when he heard his phone ringing. Tony somehow manage to get back to his bed. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand "DiNozzo." he answered tiredly

_"Hey Tony, how are you?"_ McGee replied hesitantly. Tony smiled, because he haven't heard from him in a few days.

"Hey McGoo, I am ok. What's up?"

_"Wanna go out to coffee and catch up?"_ McGee asked

He checked the time. 4:30. "Sure McGee. I will see you in about an hour? I want to tell you something."

It took McGee a few seconds to respond. _"Tony, is everything alright?"_

Tony nodded his head even though he knew McGee couldn't see him. "Everything is fine McGee. I think it is good news."

_"Ok Tony, i will see you at 5:30. I am excited about your good news." _McGee replied with a smile on his voice.

"I am excited too McGee. I am excited too."

* * *

"Hey Tony, how have you been, I haven't seen you in a week or so." McGee replied sitting down with his coffee and donut.

"He McGoo, I have been ok. Just trying to make it every single day." Tony said to him giving him a sad smile.

McGee shot him back a sad smile. "I know it has been hard. Drinking?" He asked quietly.

Tony shook his head. "Heavy at first. But, now I don't do it as often. I am tired of waking up with a hangover McGee."

"Abby misses you. She really wants to visit you and talk to you but Gibbs told her to give you some time."

Tony smiled. "She can call me now. I miss my crazy little sister too."

McGee decided to change the subject. "So, what were you excited about earlier on the phone?"

Tony grinned and it was genuine. "I met this women. Ziva, that's her name. Ran into her at the coffee shop, literally. She was beautiful. And guess what? Eli David is her father."

McGee almost spit out his coffee and his eyes bulged out. "Eli? Director David of MOSSAD?! Tony!"

"I am not quite ready for a relationship. But, I wouldn't be mind being friends with her. She is independent, strong, and caring. I am not ready to move on from Jeanne." Tony told him honestly. McGee nodded his head.

"Does she know that?" McGee asked and Tony shook his head. "I think if she wants to be friends with you Tony, she will stick around. No matter what."

"Thanks McGee." Tony patted McGee on the shoulder. "I don't want to go too fast and I don't want to ruin this. If I am going to move on, I have to be serious about it. Now, I am going to take her out to dinner for ruining my shirt."

"I hope it will work out for you Tony. I can't wait to meet her." McGee replied to him with a smile.

"I think you will love her McGee. She is great."

**A/N: How was that? I hope it was OK for you , it is a 99.9% chance that I will do multiple stories at one time. Hopefully. I got ideas just FLOWING! I'm so excited. I will see you all soon. Go ahead and review ;) I like reviews (hint hint) Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so I got some feedback and I agree. It is fast for Tony. That's why he is not going to go out to dinner with Ziva right away. It is going to be a while, I wouldn't rush something like that. And notice he said 'one night' not 'tonight' or 'next week'. I already had this written, I just had and take away stuff as I please. Hehe. Don't worry, I got this covered y'all! See ya later**

**Disclaimer: you know, I am convinced y'all don't read this. I ONLY OWN THOSE I CREATED BYE!**

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'FATE'_

_"Thanks McGee." Tony patted McGee on the shoulder. "I don't want to go too fast and I don't want to ruin this. If I am going to move on, I have to be serious about it. Now, I am going to take her out to dinner for ruining my shirt."_

_"I hope it will work out for you Tony. I can't wait to meet her." McGee replied to him with a smile._

_"I think you will love her McGee. She is great."_

* * *

Tony looked at the card Ziva gave him earlier. "I don't wanna move too fast. I just want to be friends with her. She seems cool to talk to."

McGee nodded his head. "Tell her that. Just hang out, you know. Not anything romantic or anything. Two innocent friends." He tried convince Tony and Tony smiled.

"That seems cool. Thanks Tim. I will call her tomorrow and tell her."

* * *

Tony stared down at his phone and Ziva's card with her number. She works at Foundation School, a school for emotionally disturbed kids. He smile. She clearly likes kids and Tony remembers his kid. His adorable son Nathan. Green eyes, and Jeanne's skin complexion and hair color. But the little boy definitely had Tony's mischievous smile.

Tony shook his head out of his memory of his son and looked down at the number. He sighed and finally picked up the phone.

One ring. Two rings. She finally picked up the third ring "Hello, Miss David speaking, how may I help you?" She said into the phone.

"Hey Miss David, it's Tony DiNozzo, from the coffee shop."

"Oh hello Tony. How are you? You caught me at the perfect time. It is lunch time for me."

Tony chuckled. "I'm OK. Listen, Ziva. I have to tell you something." He paused.

Ziva tilted her head and looked at her phone. "Ok, what is wrong? Are you ok?"

Tony took a deep breath. "I think I shouldn't have asked you to dinner so quickly." He blurted out and he heard a sharp intake in her breath.

"Is that why you called Anthony? Because you didn't have to call me for that." She sounded so hurt at his comment.

Tony rubbed his hand across his face.

"No Ziva, its not that. I just lost my wife and kid a month ago. I don't think I am ready to move on." He explained and Ziva sighed.

"I am so sorry for your loss Tony. I would never ask you to do something you are not ready to do. I just lost my sister a year ago. I understand how it is to lose somebody. I have never lost my spouse but if you ever need somebody to talk to, I am here." Ziva lost way more than a sister, but her own son too.

"Thanks Ziva. Maybe we can still hang out as friends sometime soon? I can never have too many friends." Tony then went back to his playful self.

Ziva seemed to see what he did as well and chuckled. "Sure Tony. I will like that. Whenever you like."

* * *

They spend a half hour on the phone. He told her some details about his life, his family who he misses dearly, and his job. She was getting into details of her life when a student needed her help. "It was great talking to you Tony, but I have to get back to one of my students. She is having a horse!"

"Ziva I think you mean a 'cow'.

Ziva sighed in frustration "_English is a strange language. Farewell Tony."_

"Bye Ziva" and with that, they hung up simultaneously. He smiled at the conversation he just had with her. He is glad she understands. It is going to be a while, yes. But Ziva is just a friend. He decides to call Abby, who he had missed dearly.

"Hey Abs. Wanna go out to lunch and catch up?" And he heard his co-worker squeal.

"You bet! Lets go to that deli near work! I really want a sandwich."

* * *

"Miss David, can I talk to you?" A shy 7 year old boy Zachary asked timidly walking into Ziva's classroom

"Yes, sure. Come on in Zachary. How are you?" She asked the blue eyed brunette little boy.

"What is wrong with me?"

Ziva tilted her head and leaned forward "What do you mean?"

"How come I am at this school and not a regular school like my cousins and my sister?"

Ziva was trained to answer this. Every child ends up asking this. "Well Zachary, everybody is unique and has different needs. Everybody needs help in something. This school specializes in helping kids with a certain type of need and regular schools do not."

Zachary's eyes lit up. "So, this school is just for people like me and nobody else?!" He realized excitedly. "I hate sharing."

Ziva laughed. "If you think of it that way, whatever floats your boat." Zachary got up to leave and suddenly stopped.

"Miss David?"

Ziva looked up from her lunch. "Yes Zachary?"

"Can I have my high five? I didn't get one today." He looked down at his shoes. Getting a high five or a sticker is important to the elementary school kids. The middle schoolers and high schoolers, not so much.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Is it because you pushed Ashley?"

Zachary immediately became defensive. "It's because the took my crayons and threw them across the room. So

I pushed her to the floor." He said the last part quietly.

Ziva shook her head. "If you misbehave in my class, no high five or sticker for that day." She told him sternly and he nodded his head.

"Yes Miss David. May I be dismissed now?" He asked politely.

Ziva smiled, proud that he was using manners. "Yes, I will see you tomorrow." With that, Zachary walked out the room.

Ziva gave a sad smile and looked at a picture of her sister and her son. "I hope you too are at peace and happy. I miss you two." She whispered to the picture.

* * *

Wow that sandwich was good. I was starving!" Tony exclaimed and Abby chuckled at his comment.

"I agree with ya Tony." She paused. "So, how have you been?"

Tony nodded his head. "I have been ok. The process of this, it is a lot. But I am getting through it. I finally got over the fact that it wasn't my fault."

"Tony, why did you blame yourself? You weren't there." Abby questioned softly.

Tony gave her a sad smile, "As a husband and father, I felt like it was my responsibility to protect my family, no matter what. I knew Jeanne was tired. I was gonna call her back in 15 minutes, Abby. Just 15 minutes. And when I called back, no answer. I just figured she went inside somewhere for coffee, or, I don't know. I just didn't think that she was THAT exhausted. I would made her pull over to sleep or something. I had no idea she was gonna drive off a freaking bridge." He ran his fingers through his hair and Abby sniffled.

"I'm so sorry Tony. She called me and left me a voicemail saying she needed to talk and that you were busy and I didn't hear my phone ringing and when I got to it, she didn't answer back. I just assumed that she got back to you. Oh Tony, I am sorry. I'm the worst friend ever." Abby leapt into his arms and sobbed. Tony dropped his jaw.

"Wait, Abby, she called you?!" He asked and Abby nodded against his chest. "How come you never told me?"

Abby wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You were grieving Tony, I didn't want to add more stress and depressing news. I am so sorry." She repeated. "Do you hate me?" She asked looking up at him.

"I can never hate my little sister, the happiest goth on earth. I'm just surprised you are just telling me now." He told her and Abby nodded her head.

"I know I am sorry."

"It is ok Abby. I forgive you."

* * *

TONY'S POV

Ever since Jeanne and Nathan died, I have been trying to keep myself occupied in a positive way. I drank at first, but I realized, I should try and help myself and be productive and not destructive. Now, I run. Running clears my head, and its relaxing.

I was minding my own business when I tripped over a branch on the trail I was running. "Gah!"

I heard someone gasp behind me and footsteps towards me. I see a woman's shoe and I heard a slight chuckle. "So we meet again Tony." She stated helping me up. Ziva.

"Oh, um, hi Ziva. Fancy meeting you here. It kind of feels like deja vu." I laughed nervously and tried to move my wrist. I landed on it to break my fall.

"At least you do not have spilled coffee on your shirt" Ziva said with a smirk and her face changed to concern when she saw me tending to my wrist. "Can I see your wrist?" She asked and I gave it to her willingly.

She started feeling my wrist and I watched her face with interest, she twisted her lips and pushed down on my wrist and my wrist popped. "OWWW. Hey, that actually feels better. Thanks."

Ziva gave my wrist back to me. "You are welcome." And then she looked down afterwards. I don't want it to be awkward.

"You know, I have ran this route every day for 2 weeks and I have never seen you." I told her and she laughed.

"I am trying out a new route. I was just curious to where it leads to and what is around this area. I have only been in the area for a few months."

"Out of curiosity, why did you come to the area? I mean, it's great that you are here. I'm just nosey." He said to her nervously. She gave me a reassuring smile that said it was ok.

"When my little sister died, I had to get out of Israel. Things happened that never should have happened. I could not live that life anymore." She then stopped. "You ever feel like, something is, your fault? But you know that it was nothing you could do?"

Oh my Israeli friend, you have no idea. "Yep. And the guilt eats you alive until you can't take it. Then you realize that you have to face reality. No matter how much you despise it."

Ziva nodded her head. "Sometimes, you can get revenge, sometimes you cannot. Turn the bad into good, and turn the good into great."

"That's very inspirational Miss David." I told her and I felt like she was holding something back.

"Tony, I did not just lose my sister. I lost her a year ago yes. But, I also lost my son a few months ago."

**A/N: BOMBSHELL DROPPED HAHAHAHAHA! Its only the second chapter and already a cliffhanger. Sorry, lol no Im not. I will try my best to update asap. Stay tuned for my next story. Yes, I was foreshadowing hehehehe. Go ahead and for all of the lovely reviews. clestaffordt, Patti, Eagle Hawke, my lovely guest reviewer, kfink77, melielle, Athenalarissa, prince-bishop, and countrynciscatlover! Y'all rock! **

**I know some of you got on me because you thought Tony was moving fast. There there puny humans, it will be fine ;) this process is gonna be a while. PREPARE FOR THIS LONG ROLLER COASTER!**


End file.
